


Prayer and Praise

by ravenslight



Series: The Library Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, F/M, Gift Fic, Happy birthday LadyKenz347, Multi, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Spanking, Triad - Freeform, Voyeurism, a bit of angst, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight
Summary: When Hermione seduced Draco and Theo in the Library of Alexandria, she had no idea that she was in for the relationship of her lifetime. Now, the costumes and roles are gone, and it's finally time for her to bare her heart to her boyfriends - with a healthy helping of birthday fun. A follow-up to Virtue and Vice.





	Prayer and Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).

> Happy [a week late] birthday to one of my absolute best friends in this fandom, LadyKenz347! I know you told me not to write you anything because of the wedding, buuut I figure that this doesn't technically count since it's a week late. ;) Back in January, you reached out to me to ask me to beta Sweetly Broken for you, and I'm so incredibly grateful that you did. In such a short time, you've become one of my closest confidants, best friends (both fandom and real life), and brightest lights in my fandom world, and I'm grateful for you. We are all so lucky to share the fandom with such a wonderful person. Not only are you a phenomenal writer, but you're incredibly generous with your time and talents, and I don't think I'll ever be able to say thank you enough for allowing me to be a small part of your world. 
> 
> A few months ago, you asked me for more Theo/Draco/Hermione, and I'm excited to give you this little glimpse into their continued relationship - and, of course, you can look forward to a multi-chap I have partially written already as a continuation of this fic. Happy birthday, my dear friend! I hope you're still celebrating yourself because you absolutely deserve it. Love you, friend!
> 
> Thank you to msmerlin for making sure all the bits and pieces were in the correct spot lol. This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own

**Prayer and Praise**

The Library of Alexandria was officially her favourite place in the entire world. 

It also happened to be the only place in the world she’d ever considered having both Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Currently, though, she was trying to read a book while the two boys bickered, soiling her peaceful Saturday morning.

“I’m just saying, Nott. You should be more—”

“Careful with the ancient tomes. I’m _ aware_, Draco. But it’s not every day that you find a book on _ literal triad sex magic _that you can bring back and use with your significant others.” Theo’s voice bordered on whinging, and Hermione had to bite her lip to suppress the grin that threatened. 

Draco scoffed, derision written across his features when she flicked her eyes to him. “Yeah, because we should _ totally _practice magic written in a language none of us can even read.”

At that, she dropped the book into her lap. “Hey, I am more than capable of deciphering it. I’m sorry that I couldn’t muddle my way through it in the five minutes after Theo dropped it into my lap, but—”

Immediately contrite, Draco crossed the room and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m not doubting you—there’s a reason I called you a swot growing up—but that still doesn’t mean we should try it.” 

Hermione hummed her agreement, though she extricated herself from his hold to peer over the book that Theo thunked down on the table between them. She cringed at the resounding thud, a protesting noise tumbling from her lips as dust rose from its cover. “I agree that we shouldn’t be trying it without knowing what it says. And you _ do _need to be more cautious with these, Theo. The—”

“Binding is fragile,” Theo grumbled, flopping into the chair. “But look at the photos, Granger.”

With a flick of his wand, he opened the book to a page about a third of the way into the volume. On it, magical drawings moved sensually together, and Hermione couldn’t help the warm desire that curled up in her core. “Look at that one.”

On the page, the figures intertwined with one another, a coiling swirl of sparkling ink wending through them as words and runes appeared on the page, each one vanishing as a new one appeared. 

She had to admit that it was intriguing to watch; the possibility of rediscovering forgotten magic made her fingers itch to pick up the book and disappear into the depths of the Library and not emerge until she decipher it. But a hand shot out and snapped the book shut with a loud _ snap, _breaking the spell.

Falling back in the chair, she glanced up at Draco, who eyed them both wearily. “That’s enough of that,” he muttered and waved his wand, sending the book floating across the room and into a trunk beside the bookcase. “I don’t like the way either of you look at that thing, so it’s going in there—” the lid slammed shut and she heard the click of the lock “—until we have enough time to handle it properly.”

“Such a spoilsport,” Theo whinged, but he did look at Hermione with a raised brow. “Since Draco has decided to ruin our fun, what do you want to do tonight, birthday girl?” 

Tearing her gaze away from the lure of the book locked away in Draco’s trunk, she sucked her lip between her teeth, chewing on it thoughtfully. “Honestly, I hadn’t thought on it. Since Draco has to work, I’d assumed we’d have a quiet evening in. Maybe read a book while we waited on him to get home.” 

With a hum, Theo stood. He extended his hand to her, drawing her up and flush against his chest while Draco watched on with a smirk. “Ahh, but we could Apparate into the city, go dancing and drinking.”

Her nose wrinkled at the thought. “As much fun as that sounds, I think I’d rather spend the time at home if I can’t spend the day with both of you.” The words were barely out of her mouth before Theo spun her around, hugging her back to his front while Draco stepped into her space. 

Warm amusement lit Draco’s slate eyes, and it erupted a colony of butterflies in her stomach. Damn him for being so handsome. “I can make it up to you when I can home.” His gaze flickered from her eyes to her mouth, but when he spoke, contrition colored his tone. “I’m sorry I have to go in to the labs. Master Abasi needs my help to finish translating the tablet for the Egyptian Ministry. Three hours tops.”

She smiled up at him even as disappointment speared her again. “I know. You go; we’ll be here when you get home.”

_ Home. _

It was still strange to think of the little dormitory space as their home, but things had progressed much more quickly in the past few months than she’d anticipated when she’d approached them in the Library. She thought it would result in a quick shag, maybe a few nights of harmless fun, but their relationship had quickly morphed into something she wasn’t prepared for.

They, of course, had suspected that there had been more to the three of them than she ever had. After a few nights of what she’d thought of as causal sex, she found that it was physically _ painful _ for her to leave, her magic crying out for her to stay sandwiched between them in Draco and Theo’s shared bed. But one night she’d made the mistake of admitting it in the post-coital bliss they always brought her. 

Apparently that had been the only cue they needed to tell her their suspicions, and though she’d been hesitant at first, she’d agreed to seeing what came of it.

Now she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be without them, to go to bed each night without their magic wrapping her up in its warm glow. 

They had become home. Not this dormitory or the Library, though she loved both of them. These men were where she belonged. 

Draco tapped the tip of her nose, and she blinked. “Where’d you go?” 

A warm blush worked its way up her cheeks as she smiled at him. “Lost in my head. I promise I’m not upset. Go do what you have to and then hurry home to us.” To emphasize her point, she lifted onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back to us.”

That seemed to have been all Draco needed, because he pecked a quick, chaste kiss to first her and then Theo’s lips, summoned his knapsack, and disappeared out the door, leaving them alone.

Theo’s arms snaked around her waist, and she looked up at him. “Since Draco denied us our fun with the sex magic, why don’t we do something real crazy_ … like _make a little brekkie and then read in our pajamas until he gets home?” 

Gods, what did she do to deserve these men? “That sounds perfect.” 

* * *

  
Two and a half hours later, she put her book down and stretched her arms over her head with a satisfied sigh. Theo had made them a full spread, refusing her help and instead tucking her into her favorite armchair with a blanket and a teacup. She’d watched him cook, admiring the way his muscles flexed teasingly beneath the hem of his sleeves. 

She was one lucky witch. 

Afterward, they both moved to the sofa, where he insisted she recline with her feet in his lap. She’d nearly melted into its comfort as she began reading her book and he massaged her feet. It was the little things, she’d decided, that she had come to like best about them.

Theo had fallen asleep at some point, his book hanging crookedly from his hand, and Hermione took the quiet moment to admire him. 

Emotions crowded painfully in her throat as she studied him. Long, dark eyelashes lay against his strong cheekbones. His face held a playful smirk even in his sleep, his boyish features pulling at her heartstrings. 

She loved him. Loved _them_. 

It wasn’t something she’d spoken aloud yet—a prospect that had become a source of endless anxiety as the days passed. She couldn’t put a finger on _ why _she hadn’t told them. Every time she thought about it, a difference protest stayed her tongue.

It was too soon.

Maybe she was mistaken about the depth of emotions they had for her.

She was a passing fancy for them, and they’d soon realize that they much preferred their relationship without her.

They were all unfounded fears. Neither Theo nor Draco had ever made her doubt where she stood in their relationship, but an ugly little bit of insecurity still reared its head whenever she allowed herself too much time to think.

Also, part of her wanted to wait for the _ right _time to tell them—perfectionism was one of her flaws, she was well aware. And though she understood there was no perfect moment to tell them, she was determined to find it.

As Theo stirred under her, she affixed a soft smile to her face. No reason to worry him, especially not with errant thought that would serve only to frustrate him. Instead, she stretched, her entire body winding tight. His appreciate hum as her shirt rode up made her laugh, and she batted her eyelashes playfully at him. “Welcome back, sleepyhead.” 

His charming smile morphed into a smirk, and before she could react, he launched himself at her. He landed softly on her, folding his arms across her stomach and resting his chin on it. “Hi, beautiful.” 

Heart in her throat, she lifted a hand, carding her fingers through his shaggy hair. He’d decided to try a new look recently and had allowed it to grow longer than he usually did, and the ends brush his forehead when he didn’t carefully style it backward. The carefree style was Hermione’s favorite, particularly given that she now had a handhold. Her errant thoughts sent a rush of arousal through her, and she tried to shift discreetly, but Theo didn’t miss anything.

A cheshire grin quirked one side of his lips. “What are you thinking about?”

The teasing lilt of his voice did nothing to stymie the sudden influx of inappropriate thoughts as his hands shifted and he grabbed her hips to pull her beneath him. She was suddenly extremely aware of their proximity when she shook her head and their noses brushed. “Nothing.” 

“Ah ah, love. You’re not a very good liar.” He nuzzled her cheek, a low groan rumbling through her when he slotted one hand on the trim line of her waist and the other slid into her hair. He kissed up the column of her throat, sucking lightly on her pulse point and then he drew her earlobe into his mouth and bit down on it sharply before laving it with his tongue. “Want to try again?”

A shiver wracked her body, and she gave in. “I was thinking about you between my legs.”

His response was instantaneous, his shoulders tightening as he growled and ground himself against her core. “Is that what you want for your birthday, Granger?"

Oh gods, she couldn’t respond, not when he talked like that, but his grip tightened on her hip until she nodded quickly. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, Granger. Why don’t you ask nicely?” There was a dangerous edge to his voice, and damn her if he didn’t know that it was exactly the right way to get a response from her.

She was going to combust. Her whole body was warm, every inch her tingling where his body met hers, and she arched her hips up, begging for some modicum of friction. When her core brushed against his hard length through the soft cotton of his sweats, she squeezed her eyes shut to contain her groan. She swallowed, forcing the knot in her throat away so she could speak. “Please, Theo, I _ need _you.” She pried one eye open, peering up at him from beneath her lashes.

The hunger in his eyes snapped, and he was snaking down her body, pulling her sweats off in one fell swoop before he loomed over her, tangling his fingers in her hair. “Draco got to have his fun with you already while I watched… what do you say we give him a pleasant surprise to return to?” Theo’s voice was low and husky in her ear, and a shiver wound up her spine. 

Something about the way that his hand fisted in her hair and his breath gusting over her shoulder brought goosebumps dancing to the surface of her skin. “You don’t think he’ll be mad?” 

Theo shifted, raining kisses over her skin. When he cupped her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingertips, she lost whatever modicum of control she’d held onto, launching forward and capturing his lips with her own.

Kissing Theo was like playing with fire. It started out a gentle ember, their lips meeting and parting gently, but it quickly intensified. Theo nipped her lower lip, tugging it between his teeth as his hands traveled down her sides. And then he palmed her arse, lifting her up and seating her on his lap, the embers flared into an inferno.

She lost herself in the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him tight to her. Her mind was everywhere and nowhere at once, begging her to just lose herself in him and savor him at the same time. But when she arched forward into him and felt the length of his arousal press against the softness of her stomach, urgency roared in her stomach and her hands took on a life of their own.

Her fingers scrabbled over his shoulders, frantically trying to undo the buttons of his henley. Desire unfurled in her stomach at the deep laughter that rumbled low in his throat, and she chased the sound with her lips, pressing desperate kisses along the column of his throat. It abruptly cut off, lengthening into a low groan when she nipped at the taut tendon at the juncture of his throat, and his hands joined her own in the frenzy to get their clothes off.

Finally she slipped the last button free of its confines, and the fabric gapped open before her. Where Draco was hard, sinewy lines, Theo was softer, small swells of muscles rippling gently beneath smooth skin. They trim line of his waist narrowed into a gentle vee, and Hermione’s fingers danced over them and tangled in his belt loop, pulling him into her.

They crashed into each other, Hermione making short work of his sweats, and they parted long enough for him to slip her shirt over her head. The chill of the room washed over her skin, and she shivered again, the heat in Theo’s gaze a stark contrast, and then he was scooping her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and striding down the hallway with her in tow. 

When he nestled her down amongst the pillows, his eyes traced over her frame before he settled himself between her thighs. She was painfully aware of the blush staining her chest and cheeks, but the salacious smile that lifted Theo’s cheeks indicated that he was more than pleased with the view. 

Self-consciously, she lifted her hands to shield her still-covered breasts from his gaze, but his brows drew down sharply. “Don’t.” When she squirmed uncomfortably, he crawled up the length of her until he spread out alongside her. With a sigh, his hand closed over her hip and she fought the shame that welled up within her, hot and uncomfortable. “Granger, talk to me.” 

A thousand words welled up in her, all of them inadequate to express the riot within her. After a moment, his hand gently cupped her jaw, tilting her chin upward. “It’s— it’s a lot,” she whispered quietly, the words nearly inaudible. 

The bed dipped further as Theo shifted forward, wrapping his arm around her waist and turning her onto her side. When his cheek nestled against her shoulder and his warmth enveloped her, a knot lodged itself in her throat. “I’m here whenever you’re ready.”

The dam broke, and a sob wrapped out of her with embarrassing voracity. “It’s _ you _,” she cried, and suddenly Theo’s supple warmth turned to stone. After a blink, realisation washed over her, and she turned in his stiff hold, heart racing. “Not like that—please don’t think I mean it like that.”

His gaze was guarded as he looked down at her. “Granger, if you’re about to say what I think you’re about to say, you probably ought to have brought it up before you got me down to my knickers.” His tone fell short of the lighthearted he usually shot for.

Hermione’s stomach dropped into the pit of her stomach, but she swallowed thickly, staring up at him from beneath her lashes. “What I mean to say is that you make me feel too much. It’s a bit overwhelming.” Gaze tracing over the lines of his face, she continued, “I’ve been meaning to tell you and Draco something, but I’ve— I don’t know. I guess I’ve been nervous?” Her tone lilted up at the end, making her intended statement a question.

Incrementally, tension left Theo’s body as he propped his head on his fist. “I’m going to get back to that in a second,” he promised, “but I have to make sure of this first; you’re _ not _ breaking up with us? Right?”

Eyes wide in horror, she rapidly shook her head back and forth as she reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. “Never. You and Draco— well, you both gave me something I wasn’t aware I needed, and—“

He scoffed, some color returning to his ashen cheeks. “Need I remind you that _ you _were the one that tried to seduce Draco and I?”

Hermione’s laughter peeled out of her, even as heat raced up her chest again. “No, you don’t. But it worked out, right?” She tilted her head up to peer into his moss-colored eyes. “It got us here.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it did,” he whispered, disentangling their fingers and tucking an errant curl behind her ear. 

She cleared her throat delicately, eyes fluttering closed as she mustered the courage to tell him what she’d been worried about. “It’s not that I don’t want to be here. I do, more than _ anything _.” When she looked up, a worried furrow had settled between her brow, and her stomach seemed to flip and tie itself in a knot all at the same time. “It’s that I haven’t told you something that I’ve been meaning to.”

All of his attention was on her, and she fought the urge to squirm at the intensity in his expression. He huffed out a soft breath between them. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Her lips pressed into a thin line, and she dropped her gaze to stare at his chest. “It’s just when I came here, I left everyone else behind—Harry, Ron, Ginny… my parents. I wanted to learn and do meaningful work, and it’s not that they _ don’t _do meaningful work, because they do, but I just wanted to find something that I could contribute to the wizarding world after I’m gone someday. I don’t want to always live with that ‘Golden Girl’ member of the ‘Golden Trio’ mantle, and—”

Theo nudged her a little, a soft smile tugging his lips upward. “Granger, you’re rambling.”

After a short, sharp laugh, she nodded. “Right. Well anyway. When I came to the Library, I didn’t expect to find anything permanent here. Maybe a few flings, some hookups with other Librarians, sure. I wanted to jetset out of here and make a big name for myself. And then you two happened.” She looked up at him, then continued with a deep breath. “You both changed it all.”

“Hermione, I’m going to need you to spell out exactly what you’re saying like I’m really, _ incredibly _daft,” he breathed.

“I’m in love with you,” she burst. “Not just_ in _ love with you. I love you, Theo, and I love Draco. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you _ both _, no matter how difficult it is or that you both drive me bloody mad.” She squeezed her eyes shut as the words settled between them. “I love you.”

She held her breath, several beats passing between them. Just as she was about to let her shoulders slump, gather her clothes, and walk away, the bed shifted and Theo was pinning her to the bed.

He was everywhere. Kisses rained over her cheeks, her forehead, her shoulders. As her arms wrapped around his neck, she realized that he was whispering between each kiss. Finally, he withdrew, eyes shining with emotion. “I’m so bloody lucky to have you. _ We’re _ lucky to have you.” He cupped her cheeks, pressing a kiss to her lips before he pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “I love you, too”

Her heart swelled, tears pricking her eyes as emotion overwhelmed her. Instead of responding, she sealed her lips over his again.

Just like that, all the anxiety she’d been struggling with the last week melted away, and she poured herself and her feelings into Theo. The urgency that had kindled between them earlier returned, and she gripped him by the shoulders. Needing no further prompting, he pushed himself up over her, slotting himself between her knees.

“Granger, are you sure? We don’t have to. We have—“ a disbelieving chuckle ghosted out of him “—we have the rest of our lives now.” 

She curled a hand around his neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. “Theo, if you don’t _ shut up and shag me _, I swear to Merlin—“ 

“Point taken.” It was like a switch had been flipped in him, and he stood, staring down at her from between her knees. “You remember the safe words?”

Desire pooled low in her core, and she nodded mutely. They’d discussed it—she and Draco and Theo—after that first time in the library. Draco had required it, and so they’d debated for days until they finally landed on one that would work for all of them. Theo had suggested colors, which Draco had heartily accepted. 

Theo continued to stare down at her, one brow flicking upward. With a hard swallow, she pushed herself up to her elbows and said, “I remember them.”

A slow smile unfurled on his lips, and he leaned forward, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. “Good girl,” he whispered, low and deep, in her ear. Slowly, _ excruciatingly, _he drew the bra band forward, fingertips grazing her ribs. When it hung loosely at her sides, she shimmied it off. 

And then he was moving, flipping her onto her stomach and leaning over her, moulding himself to her backside. He muttered a spell, and darkness settled over her gaze, the soft silk of one of Draco’s ties securing itself over her eyes. Theo’s lips floated over her shoulder, nipping the sharp edge of her shoulder blade,and goosebumps broke out along her flesh.

There was something about being blindfolded that heightened every last one of her senses, that made his touch feel electric and made all the little hairs on her arms upright. He kissed his way down her spine, alternating through the valley with sharp nips and sucking kisses that she knew were meant to mark his territory. She might be both Draco’s _ and _Theo’s, but Theo liked to mark her, remind her who she belonged to.

As if she’d ever forget.

“Don’t come until I tell you to.” A dismayed protest slipped from her lips, but at his disapproving silence, Hermione nodded frantically, desperate for him to continue. 

When he reached the globe of her arse, his hands kneaded the fleshy cheeks, spreading them wide. He paused, and Hermione could feel him assessing her, watching the way she squirmed, and when he blew over her exposed sex, she squirmed backwards, heat rising to her cheeks. And then, out of nowhere a hand came down on her arse, the harsh clap of skin on skin loud in the silenced room. 

It didn’t hurt, not really, but the sharp sting smarted for a moment before Theo smoothed it away, leaving a warm glow in its place that slowly radiated toward her core. And just as the warmth faded into a pleasant hum, another firm blow came down on her other cheek.

The warm glow intensified, and Hermione tried to move, tried to rub her thighs together to alleviate the ache, but then Theo was there, slotting himself into her opening and sliding in so slowly she thought she’d combust.

He set a leisurely pace, hitting all the spots that drove her mad, and unintelligible words spilled from her lips. 

Distantly, the click of the flat door closing and Draco’s muffled voice sounded, and Theo laughed lowly, leaning over her back to whisper in her ear. “Let him hear you, love.” 

When his fingers tweaked her already-pert nipple, Hermione moaned loudly, thrusting herself back onto him. Of their own volition, her knees spread wider, allowing Theo to press deeper just as their bedroom door swung open, accompanied by the thunk of Draco’s bag hitting the floor.

“Bloody hell.” The swear was guttural, shooting straight to her centre, but the next words were nearly her undoing. “You look so pretty all spread out for Theo, Granger. So prim and proper most of the time, flitting about the Library in your work robes, but so _ filthy _ for us.” Draco’s voice was heated, desire deepening it, and Hermione’s blush burned hotter, staining her chest in a crimson glow as she groaned low in her throat. 

“You’re so pretty when you moan, Granger, when our names are prayers.” Draco shifted closer, and Hermione could feel the expensive cloth of his trousers against her side as he leaned over her, hand smoothing down her back as Theo set a punishing pace.

“Such a good girl,” Draco whispered even as she felt him prop himself on the pillow before her, and the sound of him slowly unbuckling his belt soon followed. “You know what good girls get?” The sound of his zip seemed too loud in the silence of the room, followed shortly by his trousers hitting the floor.

The bed dipped, and suddenly Draco’s hands were everywhere, stroking her body and running a hand over her sex, leaving a trail of goosebumps as his other slipped a hand up her body to tweak her nipples. 

Theo resumed his pace, bottoming out within her. The fire that had been building in her raged to life as though doused with petrol, and Hermione moaned with abandon. Somewhere beside her, she could hear Draco’s murmured praises. Despite the pleasure of Draco’s featherlight touches, she was focused single-mindedly on the pleasure that Theo wrung from her.

It crashed over her in waves, cresting over her body relentlessly as his fingertips dug into her hips.. His name was a mantra tumbling from her lips, and he sealed his to her neck, her shoulder, anywhere he could reach until he settled back on his haunches and steadied her with one hand, driving up into her with breathless pants. 

“Come for me, Hermione.”

She did with a shout, a riot of colour exploding behind her eyelids as she cried his name. Still he continued, intent on wringing out her pleasure for as long as he could, and when she felt the stirrings of another orgasm fluttering in her halls, he reached between them and rubbed furiously at her clit until she shattered again, this time pulling him over the edge with her in a muttered curse. 

In the afterglow of her orgasm, she was dimly aware of Theo and Draco murmuring to each other, and Hermione quirked her head at them, reaching up to pull the tie obscuring her vision loose. When they realised she was cognizant of what they were saying, both of them clamped their mouths shut. 

With gentle hands, Theo removed himself from her, allowing a small huff at the loss of her warmth. Draco summoned a washrag and muttered a quiet _ Augementi _, dampening the rag with warm water. With slow, sensual strokes, Draco rubbed her down, cleaning her body gently. Though she trembled in the aftermath of her orgasm, she couldn’t tear her gaze away from Draco.

He was so careful, so thorough with her, providing the same attention to every inch of her skin as he cleansed her. 

_ Aftercare_. She hadn’t heard of it until she’d spent time with them, but Hermione had grown used to it, the way his eyes seemed to gleam with something unspoken, the soft words of praise he spoke to her. Moments later, Theo settled behind her, easing her back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Draco was reclining against the headboard, a satisfied smirk on his lips even without reaching his own satisfaction. Her stomach tightened behind her navel, though she managed a quiet, “Hi.”

If possible, his smirk arched higher, and she fought her own grin. “Have a good day?”

Theo’s laughter rumbled behind her, but she didn’t temper her own enthusiastic nod. “You could say that.” 

Her discussion with Theo came back to her though, instantly sobering her mood, and the change in demeanor must have been evident to Draco. He leaned forward, disregarding his lack of clothing. “Granger?”

With a cursory glance over her shoulder at Theo, she loosened his hold and crossed the bed on her knees. When she knelt before Draco, she took his hand with a deep breath. “Draco, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” 

Shutters closed over Draco’s eyes, and suddenly Theo piped up from behind her, “She’s not breaking up with you mate.” 

With a jolt and roll of her eyes at Theo, she nodded, squeezing his hand. “Theo got the long of it earlier, so I’ll try not to ramble too much.” Nerves settled in her throat, buzzing through her veins, and she reigned them in before she continued. “You both have made my time here—my life, really—incredible. You’re my light in the dark, and even though we’ve had such a short amount of time together, you both have carved out a home in my heart.”

Draco’s fingers tightened on her own, and when she looked up, emotion shone in his normally guarded gaze. “Granger, I—”

She shook her head, gently shushing him. “I’m not finished. I need you, _ both _ of you.” With a deep breath and a trembling smile, she looked continued. “I love you, Draco. And I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while, but I was scared—”

Suddenly his fingers were in her hair, dragging her forward into a searing kiss, her own fingers trembling as he cupped her jaw with him other hand. A smile forced itself across her lips and she leaned into him, her own hands exploring his chiseled chest until he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. “_ Gods _ , Granger, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.” His swallow was audible in the silence of the room as Theo settled on her other side, fingers settling on their entwined hands. “I love you, too. _ Gods _I love you both.”

Happiness welled within her, an elated smile bursting across her face as all the weight she’d felt on her shoulders lifted. Basking in the glow of the mutual confessions, she flopped backwards on the bed, throwing an arm over her face as bright laughter left her lips. The mens’ quiet laughter joined her, but then the bed shifted and Draco’s fingers closed around her ankles, yanking her down the bed until she was spread out before him. “Draco, what are you—”

A slow, wicked grin lit his features as he ran a finger up her inner thigh, slowly reawakening the warmth in her core. “I can’t let Theo have all the fun, can I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Look for that triad sex magic fic coming summer 2020. :D


End file.
